The Surrender
by Madelight
Summary: Le mal triomphe. Que reste-il sinon les vestiges d'un monde ? Mais les Sangs-Purs prennent les choses en mains, ne vous en faites pas. - Hermione/Ginny - Drago. Contenu Explicite.


**Cet O.S a été écrit il y a plus de deux ans. Je ne l'ai jamais publié, sans trop savoir pourquoi. J'ai décidé de changer les choses aujourd'hui, tout en étant bien consciente que ce genre d'écrit ne plaira pas à tout le monde (voire même à très peu de personnes). **

**J'espère toutefois que ceux qui auront le courage de lire ces quelques 3500 mots ne le regretteront pas. Encore une fois, c'est un O.S un peu noir, mais sans doute moins que ce que j'écris habituellement. **

**Bonne lecture.**

**PS : Vous serez peu à lire, j'en conviens, mais pitié... Ceux qui lisent : commentez, même pour un seul mot. J'ai vraiment envie de connaitre votre avis. **

**Merci.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>La Règle est simple : soit l'on accepte les démonstrations d'amour –comprenez par là sexuelles- entre femmes, ou l'on se contraint aux sévices des hommes. Au <em>Surrender, <em>il n'y a pas de négociation possible. Faut-il encore trouver une partenaire pour accomplir ce genre de représentations : si possible une partenaire digne d'intérêt. Les hommes aiment les courbes féminines qui s'entremêlent : ils aiment voir des _putains_ s'embrasser, se toucher, se caresser. Ils aiment entendre les gémissements qui percent la musique lancinante. Au _Surrender_, c'est comme ça que ça marche.

Les recrues ? Cracmoles, sangs-de-bourbes, traitres à leur sang et autres réjouissances… Au menu, gratin de salopes, ragout de trainées, entremets et metteuses racolées. Dans ce petit monde, ce sont les mangemorts les rois. Et rien ni personne ne saurait les en déloger. Alors, où peuvent-être envoyés les hommes ? Les plus chanceux travaillent toute leur vie à servir les intérêts des mangemorts… Comme quoi, le monde leur appartient.

C'est dans ce monde sombre et au cœur de cette atmosphère morbide qu'évoluent Hermione Granger et Ginevra Potter. Amantes de nuit, amies de jour. Captives et contraintes : voilà à quoi ressemble la vie, à présent. L'Ordre est dissout : la plupart des anciens membres ont quitté ce monde : ainsi l'intégralité de famille Weasley devint un souvenir lointain. Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charles, Perceval, Frederick, Georges et Ronald avaient péri. Harry Potter avait disparu dans les méandres de la guerre perdue, et on le soupçonnait mort ou capturé et sous torture… Les anciens professeurs de Poudlard étaient tous décédés et l'école de magie était sous le contrôle de Bellatrix Lestrange, nouvellement élue directrice. Inutile de préciser que seuls les sangs-purs avaient leur place dans l'établissement.

Le pire était quand même ce que prévoyaient de faire les Forces Maléfiques : le monde magique était conquis mais bientôt, celui des moldus aussi serait terrassé. Les accidents se multipliaient et les morts étranges également, suscitant la curiosité malsaine des non-membres de la communauté sorcière. L'alliance de Voldemort ne se pressait pas, toutefois : ils estimaient avoir largement le temps d'asseoir leur pouvoir sur la planète. Le joug serait alors terrible.

Entre deux danses, les deux jeunes filles précédemment citées essayaient de sortir du club et tentaient de débusquer le moindre signe d'espoir. Pour elle, la guerre ne s'était tout simplement pas terminée : elles ne pouvaient pas y croire. Ginny était profondément atteinte par la disparition de toute sa famille, et l'absence d'Harry la détruisait chaque jour davantage. Hermione, quant à elle, avait perdu ses parents et le seul homme qu'elle eut jamais aimé : Ronald Weasley. Le sort de la sorcière n'était pas plus reluisant puisque son meilleur-ami était on-ne-savait-où et que les forces de la résistance s'étaient évanouies dans la nature. Mais elles voulaient y croire : elles le devaient sous peine de perdre la raison. Il était si dur de vivre dans de telles conditions… Considérées comme moins qu'humaines, comme moins que femmes : on leur crachait sans cesse qu'elles n'avaient pas de valeur…

Heureusement, elles s'étaient retrouvées et restaient à présent unies : ne se séparant jamais, par peur d'égarer l'autre.

Condamnées à exécuter des danses érotiques dans un des bars du Londres sorcier, elles avaient peu d'espoir de s'en sortir mais y comptait bien. Il fallait profiter du temps où elles étaient encore « intéressantes » pour entreprendre le maximum de recherches : on ne les relâcherait pas lorsqu'elles n'intéresseraient plus personne. Non. On ne relâchait pas la vermine : elle se reproduisait trop rapidement et devenait un danger difficile à éradiquer. Alors oui, on les éliminerait directement.

Hermione n'avait jamais été très féminine mais elle n'avait plus le choix à présent : elle entretenait ses cheveux avec ferveur et tentait vainement de conserver ses formes et ses courbes malgré le peu de nourriture qu'on leur donnait à ingurgiter. Ginny Weasley l'avait aidée à prendre plus d'aisance dans la grâce féminine. Écœurée des conseils qu'elle donnait, sachant parfaitement à quelles fins ils seraient employés, elle aidait tout de même son amie à resplendir dans le monde difficile de la concurrence féminine. C'étaient elles ou les autres filles. Perdre son attrait c'était perdre sa place et perdre sa place, c'était perdre sa vie. Bien entendu : elles auraient pu récupérer un travail dans un bar moins fréquenté et moins connu, mais le danger serait grandissant. En outre, elles risquaient de se retrouver séparées et contraintes à pire que la danse : plus l'on s'enfonçait dans Londres et moins l'on tombait sur de personnes débonnaires. Dans ce monde, ce qualificatif avait presque disparu, de toute façon.

Pourtant, Septimus, le patron du _Surrender_ leur laissait une chance de ne pas sombrer dans la prostitution en instaurant la Règle. Si elles acceptaient la spécialité de la maison qu'était les spectacles charnels entre femmes, il ne les obligeait pas aux séances privées avec les clients.

L'illusion de la sécurité suffisait aux deux sorcières et elles avaient accepté la Règle après avoir partagé une œillade inquiète.

Dès que la nuit tombait, une musique lascive et rythmée embrasait le bâtiment et puis… Comme disait Septimus, « Allez-y mes agneaux, les loups vous attendent… »

* * *

><p>La danse est une interprétation de l'infinie possibilité du corps humain à enchainer des mouvements. Elle s'exécute la plupart du temps sur un rythme ou plus subtilement accompagnée d'une musique. La torsion des membres, la vibration des muscles ou encore les tressautements de l'intégralité du corps peuvent rendre ce dernier attrayant. Voici le but premier du <em>Surrender<em> : rendre les corps attrayants et plus particulièrement ceux des femmes.

Hermione Granger et Ginny Potter adoptaient différentes formes de danse en fonction du rythme imposé : il s'agissait de se rendre la plus appétissante possible. Embraser les hommes n'était pas bien compliqué : leur nudité partielle entamait une bonne partie du travail, que leurs balancements de hanches s'empressaient d'achever. Ensuite, il leur suffisait de se rapprocher, de se coller et de bouger comme happées dans une transe. Leurs hanches se frottaient : leurs poitrines se caressaient : leurs langues s'entremêlaient dans un ballet extérieur des plus indécents. Et le public masculin exultait. Douces et sensuelles flammes dansantes…

Lorsqu'Hermione Granger embrassait Ginny Potter, une sorte de tension sexuelle envahissait la salle. Ginny laissait glisser ses mains le long des hanches de son amante nocturne, arrachant des gémissements à cette dernière qui baisait sa gorge. Lorsqu'elles dansaient, la salle les « encourageait », mais curieusement, lorsqu'elles commençaient à se rapprocher, le silence se faisait –presque religieux- et les laissait exécuter leurs ébats avec plus de concentration. Les clients disparaissaient : elles n'étaient plus que toutes les deux à s'échanger un amour qu'elles ne pouvaient plus offrir à ceux qu'elles aimaient.

Leurs mains habituées glissaient sur le corps de l'autre, prodiguant caresses tendres et passionnées. Elles frissonnaient, fermant les yeux en imaginant leurs amants exécuter ces gestes. Elles finissaient par s'allonger, sans cesser de s'embrasser, et alors qu'elles retiraient les sous-vêtements qui dissimulaient le reste de leurs corps, quelques murmures s'élevaient : une douce clameur appréciatrice emplissait la salle. La fumée de tabac hâlaient leurs corps et une odeur sucrée de pèche envahissait la pièce : sortilège d'enivrement.

Soudain, alors que leurs corps nus perlaient une sueur excitée, la voix salvatrice de Septimus annonçait le prochain spectacle et que la séance entre les deux sorcières se prolongerait en salle privée. Septimus savait pertinemment qu'elles étaient celles qui lui faisaient empocher le plus de Gallions. De nombreux hommes auraient souhaité voir la suite mais le prix était inabordable pour la plupart d'entre eux. C'était donc en comité très réduit que certains spectateurs assistaient au reste du spectacle : soulagés de 200 Gallions.

* * *

><p>Drago Malefoy avait transplané devant le <em>Surrender<em>. Il fit apparaitre une cigarette dans sa bouche et l'embrasa d'un coup d'œil. Des hommes murmurèrent sur son passage mais il n'y prêta pas plus d'attention qu'à l'accoutumée. Il entra dans le bar alors que le vigile trapu le saluait respectueusement : une musique lancinante envahit ses oreilles. Il s'avança vers le comptoir.

- Salle Romaera, lâcha-t-il, indolent.

- Vous payez avant, ou après ?

- Après, si j'estime que cela en a valu la peine…

Le barman voulut répliquer mais il aperçut la marque des ténèbres sur le poignet du blond et acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Une jeune fille à peine vêtue répondit à son appel et s'approcha d'eux.

- Emmène monsieur à Romaera.

- Bien, répondit-elle avec docilité.

Il suivit l'inconnue en laissant vagabonder son regard sur le balancement exagéré de ses reins. Après avoir déambulé à travers de nombreux couloirs éclairés de lumière verte, plus glauques les uns que les autres, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte de bois noble.

- Salle Romaera, énonça la jeune fille avant d'ouvrir la porte qui dissimulait la dite-salle.

Drago jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'intérieur avant d'acquiescer pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle pouvait partir. Il pénétra dans la pièce obscure en cherchant quelqu'un des yeux.

- Malefoy, l'interpella une voix traînante, t'es en retard…

Le Serpentard se retourna et plongea ses deux orbes métalliques dans le regard atonique qui le scrutait, un peu plus loin.

- Zabini.

Ce dernier hocha la tête en esquissant un sourire pernicieux.

- T'as vraiment un don pour m'emmener dans des endroits glauques…

- Tu vas t'en foutre quand tu vas connaitre la raison de ta présence ici.

La salle était plongée dans la pénombre, sauf une petite scène éclairée d'une pâle lumière bleue.

- Dis-moi, l'incita Drago.

- Je préfère que tu le découvres par toi-même…

Le Serpentard haussa les sourcils, sceptique. Il n'eut toutefois pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit : une sorte de rythme résonna contre les murs, comme provenant du centre de la terre. Blaise se leva, cédant sa place de choix à Drago pour aller s'asseoir juste derrière lui. Quelques murmures s'élevèrent et se turent aussitôt lorsque de fines silhouettes apparurent sur la scène. Deux femmes, ou plutôt non, deux nymphes s'avancèrent, enlacées. Leurs corps déjà pâles le semblaient davantage dans la lumière froide qui les hâlait. Les courbes délicieuses des jeunes femmes se flattaient dans des contacts divins. Bientôt, la salle fut envahie de cette électricité sournoise qu'était le désir sourd. Drago laissa glisser ses yeux des corps aux visages des jeunes filles. Leurs langues dansaient l'une contre l'autre dans une valse captivante.

Soudain, alors qu'elles s'écartaient l'une de l'autre pour mieux se contempler, Drago crut reconnaitre l'une d'elle. Son cœur eut un raté monumental quand il constata qu'il les connaissait toutes les deux. Hermione Granger et Ginny Weasley, à demi-nues, s'embrassaient fiévreusement en caressant lascivement le corps de l'autre. Drago ne pouvait tout simplement pas se résoudre à détourner le regard de leurs visages : essayant tant bien que mal d'assimiler la vérité qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Un sourire ravi s'afficha sur ses lèvres sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler. Non seulement ces garces étaient vivantes mais en plus de cela, on les prostituait. Il n'y avait pas nouvelle plus réjouissante. Le plus excitant était qu'elles semblaient apprécier leurs caresses : la présence d'un public n'avait pas l'air de les déranger.

Plus curieux encore : Hermione Granger était plutôt exquise dans cette tenue… Et même Ginny Weasley, sur laquelle il n'avait autrefois jamais posé les yeux, était alléchante. Le spectacle était déjà séduisant avant d'en reconnaitre les deux protagonistes, mais lorsque c'était le cas… C'était au-delà du jouissif.

Hermione Granger laissa glisser ses mains dans le dos de la rousse, entreprenant de la débarrasser du sous-vêtement qui camouflait sa poitrine. L'objet tomba sur le sol dans un bruit mat, tandis que la bouche de l'ancienne Gryffondor se refermait sur l'un des seins de Ginny Weasley. Merlin. Elle mordillait, léchait, jouait avec la poitrine de la rousse à l'en faire gémir : lui jetant parfois de brefs regards inquisiteurs. « Est-ce que tu aimes ce que je te fais ? »… Voilà ce qu'on pouvait percevoir dans les œillades d'Hermione Granger : un événement plus que troublant et définitivement mémorable.

Elles s'allongèrent sur le sol tandis qu'elles se débarrassaient du reste de leurs sous-vêtements. Ginny Weasley écarta les cuisses d'Hermione Granger avec un regard sensuel et prometteur. Les doigts fins et blancs d'Hermione vinrent se loger dans la chevelure flamboyante de la rousse, l'incitant à se montrer entreprenante. La première pénétration de la langue de Ginny arcbouta son amante dans un gémissement presque rageur. Drago sentit son bas-ventre s'embraser dangereusement. La tête reposée sur le sol, les yeux fermés et le visage douloureux, Hermione gémissait lascivement tandis que Ginny lui prodiguait de violents coups de langue. C'était terrible. Un tel spectacle aurait dû être interdit…

Le Serpentard sentait une sueur excitée perler sur son front : les deux jeunes femmes étaient si bouleversantes de sexualité qu'il aurait pu glousser nerveusement. Alors que les rôles s'échangeaient, sur la scène, Drago ne put s'empêcher de s'imaginer entre elles… Cela aurait été si bon… Qu'elles s'occupent toutes deux de lui et surtout de son bas-ventre qu'elles avaient tant enflammé. Il se retint avec grande difficulté de laisser glisser sa main vers son pantalon : il restait tout de même Drago Malefoy et ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire comme tous ces autres hommes autour de lui : délaissant leur honneur pour satisfaire une envie primaire. Blaise, derrière lui, ne semblait pas s'être retenu à en juger par les bas gémissements rauques qu'il émettait de temps à autres. Il ferma les yeux pour essayer de se concentrer sur la situation et non pas sur la tension que cette dernière engendrait.

La fille qu'il haïssait le plus, et la sœur et amante de ses deux autres pires ennemis étaient en train de baiser devant ses yeux. Mieux encore, elles y étaient obligées pour satisfaire l'envie des clients : dont lui. Mieux _encore_ : elles y prenaient du plaisir comme de vraies trainées… _Mieux encore_… Il s'imagina entre elles : Ginny faisait de rapides va et viens sur son membre avec sa petite main, caressant allègrement la poitrine d'une Hermione qui l'embrassait lui, survoltée. Elle caressait son torse, flattait ses muscles… Et la Weasley l'embouchait tandis que l'autre se glissait à genoux à son tour, désirant que la rousse partage équitablement avec elle…

Drago se gifla mentalement mais il était trop tard : sa main frottait son entre-jambe pour soulager la torture lascive qui s'en était emparée. Il aurait peut-être dû sortir, mais détacher son regard des deux corps qui faisaient l'amour un peu plus loin lui paraissait au-dessus de ses forces.

Hermione poussa un gémissement salvateur et Ginny se redressa, les yeux fous. Elles se jetèrent l'une sur l'autre, comme affamées, et assemblèrent leurs bouches dans un contact diabolique. Leurs langues se frottaient, se titillaient, s'escrimaient à leur en fait perdre leur souffle. La petite main de la rousse vint saisir celle de son amante et la posa sur son sein : aussitôt, Hermione le caressa, l'empoigna pour le relâcher, en taquina l'extrémité avec ferveur… Et puis elle laissa descendre sa main entre les cuisses de la Weasley et prit possession de son intimité avec langueur. La rousse l'imita d'ailleurs et bientôt, elles furent deux à s'embrasser follement, chacune ayant une main dans la chevelure de l'autre, les autres doigts occupés à stimuler avidement leurs entrejambes enflammées.

Dans une sorte d'éclair fugace, leurs yeux se fermèrent : la musique se fit plus sourde et leur rythme plus lent et pressé à la fois. Ginny se laissa tomber en arrière et reçut la poitrine d'Hermione sur la sienne, comme envahie de la démence la plus tendre. Et leurs bouches se séparèrent, laissant émerger des cris d'extase parfois rauques et souvent aigus.

Elles avaient rouvert les yeux et s'affrontaient du regard avec ardeur et espièglerie… Jusqu'à ce que ces derniers se voilent et qu'elles se laissent partir : la tête d'Hermione vint se pencher en avant alors que Ginny laissait basculer la sienne en arrière…

Il y eut deux grands gémissements…

Puis du silence. Un long silence. Et le noir se fit.

La vie n'était pas un cadeau. Elle n'était qu'une scène faiblement éclairée, observée par un public avide. Pour s'en sortir, il n'y avait qu'une seule solution :

_Contenter la foule._

Et Hermione Granger et Ginny Weasley, bien qu'éreintées de vivre, s'en chargeaient avec le plus terrifiant des talents.


End file.
